1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to calendaring and scheduling (C&S) and more particularly to updating distributed notices in a C&S system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Calendaring and scheduling (C&S) systems have formed the core component of personal information management software and firmware applications for decades. Initially, a mere calendar display, modern calendaring systems provide scheduling and alarm functions in addition to full integration with contact management, time entry, billing and project management applications. The typical calendaring application for a C&S system minimally provides a mechanism for scheduling an event to occur on a certain date at a certain time. Generally, the event can be associated with a textual description of the event. More advanced implementations also permit the association of the scheduled event with a particular contact, a particular project, or both. Furthermore, most calendar applications provide functionality for setting an alarm prior to the occurrence of the event, as well as archival features.
Integral to the modern C&S system is the transmission of notice to an event, task, or memorandum to different users. For example, an end user can notice other users of a planned event, a common task, or a common document. The notice can include therein important—sometimes critical data—that is variable to the notice. For example, the variable data can include a passcode for a teleconference, a password to access stored data to name only two such examples. Ordinarily, the incorporation of variable data within notice of an event, task or memorandum is without consequence as the variable data will remain valid and unchanged throughout the relevant lifespan of the notice. However, in certain circumstances, the variable data can change during the relevant lifespan of the notice.
Specifically, some passcodes are required to change periodically at a specified interval in order to preserve security. Examples include passcodes to conferencing systems and secure data repositories. As such, though the incorporation of a passcode required to change periodically within a notice to other users of the C&S system may be valid at the time of transmitting the notice, after some period of time has elapsed the passcode will have become invalid. The only way to avoid the attempted use of an invalid passcode then, is to manually locate the errant notice and re-notice the users of the new passcode. In the circumstance of a meeting invite, the underlying meeting invite can be located and modified resulting in new notice being sent to the invited users.